


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: It's been 284 days since euden last saw him.warning: angst





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

He’d begun to see Alfonse, hear Alfonse in his dreams.

How long had it been? 284 days. Euden had been counting. 

284 days since the gate was opened, and Alfonse and him shared a parting longing glance. There was no kiss, nothing like that-- they were being watched, after all. Fjorm, Marth, Veronica, all of Euden friends were there to bid their goodbyes.

284 nights, Euden realized, he had spent staring at the ceiling for hours, feeling _so incredibly lonely_ and becoming increasingly aware of the space next to him.

He wondered how Alfonse had been faring? After all, they were from separate worlds. There were no letters coming to and from Askr and Alberia. Should the gates open, they would open and Alfonse himself would step through, no post service would deliver a message. 

Some days, when things were slower at the Halidom, Euden would sit in front of the gate and _wait_. He’d wait for the stones to glow and for the portal to open, he’d wait for Alfonse to step through with his arms open, _waiting_ for Euden to jump right into them, and for them to hold each other for as long as they possibly could.

For 284 days, that had yet to happen.

Euden remained staring at the moon-soaked ceiling, however. He had awoken from a dream. In it, the same story he had daydreamed and thought of for months-- the first kiss he and Alfonse would share upon their reuniting. 

Euden didn’t miss Alfonse. He _yearned_ for Alfonse. Miss was an understatement, there were nights when Euden was reduced to tears, wishing for his love to come back and hold him for one night more; for them to be tangled in the very sheets Euden laid in now, staring up at the same ceiling and relishing in each other’s company. 

_“I’ll be back, Euden,” He had whispered in the night before his departure. “I promise you, I won’t leave you here alone for long, my love.”_

_Alfonse rested his hand on Euden’s cheek. The prince had begun silently crying._

_“I love you, Alfonse.”_

_“And I you, Euden. If my promise is ever to break, if I ever leave you alone, I would hate myself for the rest of our days.”_

_Euden sat up, looking Alfonse in the eyes in the lowlight. “Please don’t do that, if there is ever a reason for us to never reunite I want you to live as happily as you can..”_

_“And I will, Euden, but I hope those days are spent with you.”_

Euden awoke in tears. “Alfonse..” He muttered into the darkness, reaching for a pillow. “Please come back to me…”

A knock came at Euden’s door. He wiped his eyes, then croaking out a “Come in” as the door slowly creaked open.

“Your Highness?” Came a voice, and Elisanne stepped into view. “You have a visitor.”

The door swung open wider, and the smiling face of the damned prince of Askr appeared from behind the wood.

Elisanne made her way out. Alfonse thanked her, then looked back towards the stunned Euden.

“I said I’d come back, didn’t I?” He asked, stepping towards the bed.

In a flash, Euden stood and ran towards his love. He need not covet any longer-- _Alfonse was back._


End file.
